Shopping Is Hell!
by Cartoon Crazy
Summary: Numbuh 4's guitar sting and he has to go to the shopping moll with his shopaholic sister and Numbuh 3 decides to come too what happen's? uter madness enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hi readers it's me cartoon crazy! I got my idea off me an my sisters last shopping trip Heh heh if she finds this she'll kill me... enjoy!

p.s

Disclamer: Don't own kids next door there finished olay! done...

Numbuh 4: Jus carry on with the story Shesh!

SETTING : in Numbuh 4's bedroom-Numbuh 4's mopping over his broken guitar sting

-"I can't belive cruddy thing broke just because I used it for a-"  
  
"Numbuh 4?" Shouted Numbuh 3 "I- hey why arne't you playing your electric guatiar?"  
  
"The string broke" Numbuh 4 said shortly  
  
Numbuh 3 put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Then just go and buy a new one silly!"  
  
"I can't" said Numbuh 4 "they come from a shopping moll miles from here and the only way to get there is to go to the shops with ...her!"  
  
"Who that plump lady with long brown hair?"  
  
"No the one with pink high heels and short curly blonde hair"  
  
"She dosen't look so bad" Numbuh 3 grinned  
  
"No?, then I dare you to come with me Numbuh 4 challenged"  
  
Numbuh 3 paused for a moment and then put out her hand {sleeve}, "You've got your self a deal" 

I know I know that was a bit

Numbuh 4: short?

Where do you keep popping up from?

Numbuh 4: secret

Sigh gimme some reviews and I might give you the next chappie Evil laugh

p.s

No flammies PPPPPppppplllllllleeeeeeaaasssseeeeeee!


	2. The Hairdressers

Hi guys thanks for all the reviews  
  
Numbuh 4: Alright enough with the talking on with the story already!  
  
Puh! Meanie!

SETTING: Numbuh 34 are in a car that Numbuh 4's sister Katrina has been driving for so long they've both fallen asleep!  
  
The old gray banger pulled into the park and did one last cough that was so loud it woke both Numbuh 43  
  
Numbuh 4 looked up lazily "aw we ear yet" said Numbuh 4, rubbing his arm where Numbuh 3 had put her head on it last night convinced it was a pillow.  
  
Of course weir here, grinned Katrina "where else would you find the top fashion shops in the world?"  
  
"Silly me" said Numbuh 4 sarcastically  
  
"Numbuh 4?" Said Numbuh 3 sleepily, she had huge bags under her eyes "what are you doing in my room?"

SETTING: At the shops  
  
"Well here we are" grinned Katrina "and just in time to"-  
  
-"Get that guitar sting," yelled Numbuh 4 "making a run for the music shop"  
  
"Hold it partner," said Katrina her smile beginning to widen even more "you haven't came to all the clothes shops with me"  
  
"Please Katrina don't make me go there again!"  
  
"Why what happened last time?" Asked Numbuh 3  
  
"Heh heh nothinnothin!" Grinned Numbuh 4 uneasily  
  
"Don't worry Wallace!" Laughed Katrina "weir going to the makeup hairdressers salon first"  
  
"Oh joy!"  
  
"Yey! Grinned Numbuh 3"  
  
"Numbuh 4 glared at her"  
  
Numbuh 3's face fell and stared back "what?"

  
  
SETTING: In the makeup and hairdresser salon Katrina seems to think Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 need a makeover  
  
"So which hair style do you want Wallace?" asked the hairdresser  
  
"I told you before and I'll tell you again I don't want no cruddy hair style! And it's Wallabee! Not Wallace!" Said Numbuh 4 folding his arms  
  
"Now now now! Wallabee don't make a fuss" smiled Katrina "I've found a hair style for you that is just perfect!"  
  
Before Numbuh 4 had the chance to ask what the hairdressers began doing his hair  
  
Five minutes Later  
  
SETTING : Outside the hair dressers salon { Numbuh 4 is still inside}  
  
Hairdresser: "Ok Wallace it's all done"  
  
Numbuh 4: "It's Wallabee!"  
  
Hairdresser: "Wanna look in a mirror"  
  
Numbuh:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Ew I am so evil wanna find out what kind of hair style Numbuh's 3 4 got? Then gimme a review  
  
Numbuh 4: Or yer can come en get a lickin!  
  
Shut up spikey boy! 


	3. Teenager

Hi viewer's its me again cartoon crazy sorry for not updating sooner I had some major writer's block but thankfully it's all better now enjoy

SETTING: Hair dressers {Numbuh's 3 , 4 have just had their hair done lets go laugh at them!}  
  
Numbuh 4 stomped out of the hairdressers followed by a very dizzy looking Numbuh 3  
  
"Aw look how cute you 2 look togher!" Katrina exclaimed, "Now all we need to do is get you some better clothes I mean hello? Orange hoodie and green sweater's get real its July for Christ's sake!"  
  
Numbuh 4 had all of his blonde hair up in spikes and Numbuh 3 had hair all up in curls  
  
Numbuh 4 looked up at and mumbled something no one could or would want to hear  
  
"What was that bro?" asked Katrina  
  
Numbuh 4 looked up at her and sighed "nothing, your highness!" SETTING: At the clothes shop Numbuh 4's in the changing room trying on some new clothes  
  
"God cruddy clothes to big! Cruddy sister! CRUDDY SPIKES!" Numbuh 4 growled at himself in mirror  
  
"Aww!" Katrina said as if talking to a baby "you look so much like a teenager now!"  
  
Numbuh 4 couldn't take it anymore and began to yell "I am Not a TEENAGER! I AM 10 FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD I NEVER CAME HERE TO BECOME A TEENAGER IN FACT I HATE THEM I HATE YOU ALL I WANTED WAS TA COME HERE AND GET A CRUDDY GUTIAR STRING!"  
  
Katrina looked at him with tears in her eyes and ran away  
  
Numbuh 3 went to his side and grinned, "Does that mean we can have an ice cream?"  
  
Numbuh 4 walked over and put his arm around his over emotional sis  
  
Katrina buried her head even furver into her hands "A...all I...I w...wanted was to H...Help!"  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed, "Ah suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to make us look like teenagers BUT JUST FOR TODAY got it?"  
  
Katrina jumped up onto her feet "ok!"  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed, this was not gonna be fun Ha Ha ain't I a meanie? Well gotta go P.S Do you think Numbuh 3 needs to say more? 


End file.
